Unexpected
by AshleyInWriterland
Summary: Glinda was overwhelmed. She certainly wasn’t expecting that. Well, maybe she was a little bit, but...


A/N: This is for ElianaMargalit. We both gave each other challenges (the one I challenged her to write is titled _Saving Nessa_ and you should go and read it :D) and this is the one she gave to me. The deadline was awhile ago but I did complete it in time and emailed it to her, but I wasn't sure if I should post it. Well, I figured, "what the heck, I will." I also wrote two different endings but Eliana picked ending two, so that's the one I used :)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Wicked_.

-----

When Fiyero Tiggular and Glinda Upland broke up it was big news to the Shiz University student body…for a couple of weeks, that is. By the time the month ended it appeared that everyone had forgotten about Shiz's It couple.

This was fine with Glinda, though. She _loved _being popular, but after the breakup with her and Fiyero some nasty rumors spread around and some of those rumors made her sound bad, which she _didn't _love.

So Shiz lacked an It couple. But some attention drew to Boq Riddle and Nessarose Thropp over the past two weeks. It wasn't that they were particularly popular, it was just that they sometimes drew a bit of attention because they weren't "normal" people with her being a cripple and him being a half-Munchkin and all.

But they seemed to be perfectly content. Whenever Glinda looked at them they usually seemed to be making each other smile or laugh, and if they weren't doing one of those they just _looked _content.

Glinda never thought she'd feel jealousy of other people.

~*~

Glinda had gotten them together, hadn't she? Surely she could break them up.

Developing a fondness towards Boq was something Glinda never imagined happening, but it did. Glinda felt it was almost out of character for her, and the worries of losing popularity for liking Boq did cross her mind…but then she realized she was so popular that she could date anyone and everyone would think they were perfect together.

The only issue was Boq was dating Nessa. Originally Boq had an obvious crush on Glinda and was just dating Nessa to impress her (Glinda), but now he seemed to be genuinely happy with Nessa, and Nessa with him.

Glinda would feel a bit bad about causing the two to break up but Nessa could always find another boy. A little bit in the back of Glinda's mind was telling her there were other fish in the sea, but Glinda mentally retorted that she wanted _that _fish.

There was going to be a dance at the Ozdust ballroom tonight. She knew Boq and Nessa would most likely be there; they went to dances all of the time. _Hm…_ Glinda thought, and she began plotting.

~*~

Glinda was sipping some punch, acting casual, but really she wasn't thirsty…she was looking for Boq and Nessa.

Eventually she picked them out in the crowd. Boq was looking particularly handsome, and Nessa looked quite pretty, too. _Almost as pretty as me, _Glinda thought, then gulped, realizing that she might not be the prettiest person on the planet (but did that really matter?). _Or just as pretty_.

Now the question she forgot to plan out was whether or not she should go up to them or wait for them to come over here. _Well, I guess that depends on if I can drink this punch slowly enough, _she told herself. Which she wasn't, which worried her, because _now _what was she going to do? Go on the dance floor all by herself?

Luckily two of her friends invited her to dance with them and so they did as a group. The song afterwards was not a particularly fast paced song but not a slow one, so her friends decided to sit down, but Glinda thought it would be the _perfect _time to ask Boq to dance.

Deciding now was not the time to act meek, she walked right on over to where him and Nessa where chatting and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you want to dance?"

Boq looked baffled by the question. Glinda tried to hide her smile. _He must still like me! _She thought triumphantly.

Boq looked to Nessa to see if it was okay. She gave a small nod.

"Sure," he answered and the two went onto the dance floor.

The dance required for him to put his hand on her waist, her hand on his shoulder, and then the two free hands to join. Glinda thought she sensed a bit of "this-is-really-a-bit-awkward-but-I-don't-want-to-be-rude" feeling from Boq, but she told herself it had to be her imagination.

"How are things with Nessa?" Glinda asked. _We'll see how he responds to that. _

But his reaction was one Glinda was not anticipating. "Oh, great!" the Munchkin said with a grin. "I'm really glad you got us together." His voice got quieter. "I know I originally started dating her just to…well, impress you…" he blushed. "But I actually am truly happy with her now and she's just _wonderful_." His blush turned brighter.

Glinda was overwhelmed. She certainly wasn't expecting _that_. Well, maybe she was a _little _bit, but…

And that is when she did the unexpected: she just leaned forward and kissed Boq.

He immediately pushed her away and he looked appalled. "What are you _doing_?" He asked.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Glinda stammered. She felt her cheeks flush. _Why did you do that?! _

"Just…nevermind," Boq said. Glinda could tell he was upset but was trying not to be. She felt so bad and felt her eyes stinging with water, but she held it back and walked out of the Ozdust with dignity.

That is until she got to her dorm room.


End file.
